


Fascination

by genericfanatic



Series: Voltron Trek [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Star Trek inspired, kinda crack-ish, like think midsummer night dream, mind-altering things?, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: During a celebration on an alien planet, several members of the Voltron crew start acting....very odd....and poor Shiro is stuck in the middle of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode of the same name. I think these oneshots are just going to be either super angsty or teeth rottening fluff, there's no in between. anywho, here ya go.

“Peldor Joi, Shiro,” Allura said, as Shiro came up to her, “Oh, it feels like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

Shiro smirked. Allura was dressed in the traditional Betajoran gratitude festival robes, which reminded Shiro of intricately connected flower petals. Or maybe shells. Or both. “Well, we’ve both been busy,” Shiro said. She offered him a shell-flower-thing, which he took gratefully, “The Betajoran defense system is just about operational. The Galrans will have a tricky time trying to re-take it.” Allura beamed at him, “What does ‘Peldor Joi’ mean?”

Allura brightened, if possible, even more, “Oh it’s a wish of good fortune in the new year. You’re meant to say it to people during the Gratitude Festival.” She twirled her robes, “Prince Dorias has asked me to preside over the opening ceremony.”

With that word, the Prince seemed summoned by their words. He smiled brightly at Shiro, his third eye blinking on his forehead. “Good to see you, Black Paladin,” He said, “It is good to see you.”

Shiro’s heart sunk just a tiny bit. It’s not that he didn’t like the Prince. In fact, there didn’t seem to be anything wrong with him. He was incredibly charming, intelligent, and a kind ruler of the Betajorans. He had been open to all of Shiro’s ideas and ordered his military leaders to follow Shiro's instructions. But still, the Betajorans were a race of telepaths. They swore up and down that they would not invade any other races minds without permission, but that fact had creeped out several of the humans (Lance had a near heart attack.)

But then again, Shiro didn’t really mind any of the other Betajorans. He wondered what it was about the prince. “Princess Allura,” Dorias leaned down and kissed the Princess’ hand. The feeling in Shiro’s gut sunk again, “You look as though you were made to wear our festival robes.”

Allura giggled and smiled, and Shiro looked incredulous. Allura didn’t giggle. Did she? What did that mean? “Black Paladin,” Dorias referred to him again, “Will you be joining us at the festival, or will our military preparations keep you away?” 

Shiro tried to hide his emotions as well as he could, “Oh, I’ll be there.” Nailed it.

Dorias frowned for just a moment but then beamed, “Excellent. I hope everything’s been going smoothly. Though one of my generals did report some kind of incident with the Blue Paladin…?” 

Shiro sighed, “Sorry about that…Lance has a flirting problem. I promise, I’ve already taken care of it.”

Allura clutched her forehead, “Of course it was Lance…did you give him a good lecture?” 

Shiro shrugged, “Didn’t have to. I’ve found the easiest way to get Lance to stop is distract him. I’ve got around 30 tasks that he and Keith are competing their way through.”

Allura and Dorias chuckled, “That’s brilliant,” Allura said, “Lance can’t resist the opportunity to prove his worth against Keith.”

Shiro smirked, “We’ll have to use that trick more often. Though I don’t think all the competitions in the world will keep Lance away from the festival, so I suppose I should just apologize for his behavior before that even begins.”

Dorias laughed at that, “Nonsense, the festival is all about enjoying oneself. We certainly need it after years under the Galra. Besides,” Dorias smile faltered just slightly as he turned to look across the hall, “We have our own…’flirting problem.’”

At that moment, they all heard an undignified squeak. Across the hall, Coran was in the grip of an older Betajoran woman, with a large wig atop her head, a hand that had disappeared behind Coran’s back, and all three eyes fixed on Coran’s nervous face. “Mother,” Dorias whined, approaching them. Allura and Shiro followed. “These are our guests. I’d really rather you didn’t make them feel uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable?!” The Queen Mother, Mirri, “I’m welcoming our guests into our home. Isn’t that right, Cory dear?”

Allura tried very, very hard to hold in her snort at that, but was overall unsuccessful. Coran glared at her. “Uh, of course, your majesty.” Coran said, trying to stay as diplomatic as he could. “Couldn’t-uh-couldn’t feel more welcome.”

None of them needed to be telepaths to hear the strain in his voice as he tried to remain polite. “Mother,” Dorias said, “Have you gotten the chance to look over our communications hub that the Green Paladin is working on?”

Queen Mirri rose her eyebrows, “No, I-I can’t say I have. What business do I have with such things?”

“Well,” Dorias said, “Now that we are out of Galran control, we will need someone to be in charge of sending out off-world signals, and I know how you have so many connections with people across the universe, so I was rather hoping you would take charge on this.”

Mirri’s eyes lit up, “Well, certainly, my son, I can offer whatever experience I have to help out the planet,” She lovingly patted Dorias’ cheek, “You’re so smart my dear. Come now, Cory.” 

She linked arms with Coran and started dragging him along when Allura stopped her, “Wait! I’m…I’m so sorry your majesty, but I really need Cory’s help here.” Coran bristled at the nickname, glaring at Allura, but she ignored him. 

“Ah,” Mirri said, “I see,” For a moment, Shiro thought she had seen through their ruse, but she simply turned to Coran and said, “I will see you at the festival, deary.” And kissed his cheek before heading off.

As soon as Mirri was out the door, Dorias breathed a sigh of relief. “Coran, I cannot apologize enough for my mother.” 

Coran put up a hand, “It’s really fine.” Shiro knew that if Dorias tried to read his mind right then, the only thought he would be able to pick up would be ‘LEAVE.’

Shiro wasn’t sure if he actually picked up the thought or not, but he did turn around quickly, saying, “Well, I should continue with preparations. That was a good strategy, Black Paladin. If your battle strategies are as good, Zarkon doesn’t stand a chance.”

Shiro smirked, feeling a bit guilty for disliking Dorias for no reason. Something about this planet was weird. “Shiro, would you like to stay and help me?” Allura smiling at him. 

All his bad feelings disappeared instantly as he nodded. Yup. This planet was definitely weird.

 

“Tesra, Peldor, Impadre, Bren,” Allura said over the hushed crowd, lifting two glasses of brightly colored liquid over her head. Carefully, she poured them into a single stream into a large basin at her feet. “Bentel, Vetan, Ullon, Sten,” The basin lit into a multicolored flame. The surrounding crowd applauded. She smiled out at them, and Shiro flushed at the heat of the fire. “It is my honor for this gratitude festival to burn the first scroll.” Dorias passed a scroll up to her, and she cast it into the fire. “As the scrolls burn, may our troubles turn to ashes with them.”

The crowd applauded again, and he ended up by Keith and Lance as scrolls were past throughout the audience. “So, what are we supposed to write?” Lance asked.

“Weren’t you paying attention?” Keith said sarcastically, “You write down your troubles, and then burn it in the fire, and they’re supposed to go away.”

“Oh,” Lance said, picking up one of the pens that were being passed around, “That’s easy, I’ve just got one word: Keith.”

Keith must have hurt his eyes with the force he rolled them. “Seriously? Not Zarkon or the Galra or anything?”

Lance shrugged, “I can handle the Galra on my own, I don’t need a scrolls help for that.”

Keith crossed his arms, “Are you saying you can’t handle me?”

Lance stammered, “I—Shut up!” 

“Guys,” Shiro said, “Can you two just get along for ONE night?”

They ignored him, continuing to argue. 

Shiro sighed, wandering over to the basin of fire to put his scroll in. Across the hall he saw Pidge and Queen Mirri enter. He made his way over to them. 

He barely hadn’t even reached them before Queen Mirri screeched, “Cory! Cory where have you BEEN?!” And marched away, trailing a Coran desperate to look busy.

“You missed the ceremony,” Shiro said. Pidge rubbed her temples in pain, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she said, “I think her voice is giving me a headache.”

Shiro chuckled, “Yeah…the queen is what my mother would call ‘a piece of work.’” He was expecting some sort of response, but Pidge had gone silent. Looking at her, her eyes were glazed over. “Pidge?”

She shook her head to try and break herself out of her trance, but she still seemed loopy. “Shiro, have you ever been in love?”

Shiro was taken back by the question. Truth be told, while he had plenty of dating experience, love, romantic love, was not something he was overly familiar with. “Uh…that’s…why do you ask?”

Pidge sighed, forlorn, “I just…I realized…I love her. I love her so much.”

“The Queen?!” Shiro said, bewildered. 

“What?” Pidge said, just as bewildered, “No, not the Queen. Allura.” Her head tilted, and Shiro followed her gaze over to where Allura was chatting with Hunk and Prince Dorias. 

Shiro felt weird. He didn’t know what to call the emotion, so he put it aside. “Uh, Pidge…don’t you think she’s a little…old for you?”

Pidge shrugged, “She’s over 10,000 years old, she’s too old for anyone by that logic.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow at that, “I don’t think that’s how that works, Pidge.” 

Pidge didn’t seem to care, “I mean…just look at her hair…and her eyes…and the way she SMILES.”

Shiro knew. He had seen all those things. “Pidge…what you’re feeling right now…its just a crush. It’s something that will pass, I don’t think you should get too worked up about it.”

She sighed, her shoulders slouching down. “I suppose you’re right.” 

Shiro patted her on the back. “Of course I am,” he hoped the smile he gave her was encouraging, “Listen, let’s go mingle, okay?”

She nodded and he maneuvered them through the crowd. 

 

“Wow, Hunk,” Shiro said, looking down at his scroll, “I didn’t think you had so much bothering you.”

Hunk sighed, looking at the scroll that was covered completely in ink that Hunk had written. “Is it too much? I didn’t know how many worries we were supposed to write on these things.”

Shiro patted his back, “I think its whatever you need it to be. My advice? Toss it into the fire, and don’t look back. Also, if you ever need to talk to me, you know I’m there, right?”

Hunk smiled at him, “Thanks Shiro.” He shrugged, “Its just everyone always thinks of me as like, the food guy, when I’m a damn good engineer, and I—“

“Shiro?” The two of them turned to see Allura behind them, looking distressed, “Can I talk with you for a moment?” 

Shiro nodded, getting up, “Of course. Hunk, I’ll talk with you later, alright?”

“Oh, uh, sure,” Hunk said, as Shiro and Allura wandered off. 

Allura kept frowning and clutching her forehead, “What’s wrong, Allura?” Shiro asked, “What happened?”

Allura sighed, “It’s just…I was talking with Mirri and Dorias earlier, when SUDDENLY Pidge comes out of nowhere and starts professing her love to me.”

Shiro clutches his forehead, “Oh no. I told her to not do anything like that.”

Allura blinked at him, “You knew?”

He sat down on one of the long sofas provided by the Betajorans, “She mentioned something earlier. Look, Allura, she’s young, for a human, and sometimes young humans do stupid things with their feelings. It doesn’t really mean anything.”

Allura sat down beside him. “It just…I was so uncomfortable, worse even than when Lance flirted with me. I didn’t even know what to say, I just had Coran distract her and I ran.”

Shiro nodded, “Well, someone is going to have to turn her down and tell her you’re not interested.” Allura nodded as well, looking pensive. Shiro had expected her to volunteer. “Do you want me to do it?” He said, dropping hints. 

“Would you?” She said, looking hopeful. 

He was shocked. She was usually a bit more sensitive than that, “If that’s really what you think is best,” He said, hoping she would pick up the hint.

She didn’t, “Thank you, Shiro,” She said, smiling and leaning back, “Oh, this has all been so stressful. How could she think I was interested in her romantically?” She leaned over putting her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest, “We both know its always been you.”

Shiro blushed bright red, “Uh…what?” he said. “What are you doing?”

She smiled up at him, “Mm, making myself comfortable,” She said, massaging small circles onto his chest, “Have I ever told you that you smell wonderful?” She started giggling.

He gave a couple of sympathy laughs, “Ah, um,” She kept giggling, “Allura are you feeling alright?” He felt like he had been saying that a lot lately. 

She giggled harder, finally sitting up, and lightly swatted his arm, “Oh, Shiro, stop being so coy!” She nuzzled into his neck and he thought he was going to explode, “I have an idea, why don’t we slip away from the party and head back to the ship…that way we can spend the night alone together.” She giggled again.

Shiro was panicking, alarms going off in all directions within his head. This was wrong. He loved it, but this was wrong, she wasn’t thinking clearly. Had she eaten something bad? Quiznak, had she gotten sick? “Ah,” He stammered, “You know, maybe going back to the ship is a…is a good idea.” She cheered. He turned on his communicator, “Ah, Coran?” He spoke into it, “Would you please meet me in the medbay?”

 

A few minutes later, Allura was laying down on one of the beds they had laid out as Shiro, Coran, and, because he couldn’t get rid of her, Queen Mirri, looked at her scans. “Well, it seems her vital signs are normal.” Coran said, trying to remove his arm out from Mirri’s grasp, “Her brain activity is normal as well. Has she been in any pain at all?”

“I’m right here,” Allura said, “And I had a headache earlier, but it’s long gone. Trust me.”

Coran put the medical scans away, “As far as I can tell, she’s the picture of health.”

“Told you,” Allura said. 

Shiro crossed his arms, frowning, “Then why did you put your head on my chest.” 

Allura giggled, “Oh, you should have seen his FACE Coran, I don’t think he’d look so panicked if a 100 Galra warships came down on us.”

Coran sighs, his mustache curling, “I think we’ve both been victims of a practical joke, Shiro.”

Allura laughed, “And I thought humans had a sense of humor!” 

“Oh, Cory,” Mirri said, resting her chin on his shoulder, “Maybe you should scan me next, I’ve been having dizzy spells all day…falling for you.”

Coran pinched his brow, “I think the only thing your suffering from is depending on Lance for pickup lines,” He said.

“Let me GO!” Speaking of Lance, all four of them turned to see Keith dragging Lance into the medbay.

“Shiro,” Keith said, pulling Lance along with him, “He was flirting with the generals again.”

Lance pouted, “She was into me.”

“She was NOT into you!” Keith shouted at him, “And if you keep this up, you’re going to start an intergalactic incident!” 

Shiro clutched his head. He was still reeling from Allura’s prank, “Guys, please.” He pleaded with them, “Keith, it’s a party, if he’s going to make a fool of himself, just let him do it. Lance, flirt with who you want but if you get punched in the face don’t come crying to me.”

Keith and Lance both scowled. Coran clapped his hands together, “Well, if we’re all done here, why don’t we go back to the party?”

“Oh, what a BRILLIANT idea, Cory!” Mirri said, still hanging off his arm. 

Keith and Lance both went through the door at the same time, making them stuck, “Get OFF of me!” Lance said.

“I’m trying, asshole!” Keith said, still pushing his way through. 

“Ow!” Lance shouted, “You hit my head!”

“You hit mine!” Keith said, each of them clutching it. Not wanting to deal with it, Shiro, Allura, Coran and Mirri all simply walked past the arguing. 

Shiro didn’t really pay any attention to it when the arguing suddenly stopped. 

Coran and Mirri wandered off, and Allura gave a sigh of relief, “Quiznak, Shiro, I’ve never been more embarrassed in my LIFE, making me go through those tests!”

Shiro sighed, “It’s your own fault, Allura,” He said, “You took it way too far.”

She rolled her eyes at him, “You’re lucky you’re so damn cute,” She snaked an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. “If I didn’t love you so much I’d be angry with you.”

He froze, “Wait…Allura…you don’t really mean—“ She was giggling again, and stroking his side, her hand wandering down, “Whoa! Allura, I really think we need to talk about—“

“Allura!” Shiro sighed as the only voice that could make this worse shouted over to them. 

Pidge came trotting up, and Allura immediately hid behind Shiro, using him as a shield, “Allura, I’ve been looking EVERYwhere for you.”

Allura didn’t come out of hiding from behind Shiro, choosing instead to remain pressed up against his back, “Pidge,” Shiro said in his most measured voice, “I don’t think she wants to speak with you.”

“You tell her, Shiro,” Allura said.

“Please,” Pidge pleaded, “Shiro, step out of the way, I—I only want to give you this,” 

She knelt down before them and held up a ring. Shiro and Allura both gaped at it, “Pidge,” he said, “Where the hell did you get an engagement ring in space?” 

Pidge clutched her chest, “Anything’s possible with the power of love, Shiro.”

He sighed, “Pidge, I told you, you’re far too young, and even if you weren’t she’s not—“

“Can I see that?” Allura said, and snatched the ring out of Pidge’s hands, “Thanks,” She wandered off. 

Shiro had to physically hold Pidge back from chasing after her, “Pidge, something’s wrong with you, you’re not acting in your right mind.”

“Shiro!” 

“WHAT?” He snapped, looking to Lance behind him. He then blinked, accidentally releasing Pidge who ran off, but Shiro had bigger problems. 

Lance and Keith had apparently been following Shiro and Allura, but their progress was slower, mostly because the both of them were attached at the mouth and running their hands all over each other, “Shiro,” Lance said, between kisses, “Please help, I need you to get me away from Keith, I can’t,” he moaned as their mouth’s connected once again, “I can’t keep my hands off of him,”

“And what’s worse,” Keith said, as Lance started kissing his neck and he closed his eyes in pleasure, “I can’t keep my hands off him.”

Shiro grumbled and furiously pried the both of them apart. Despite their both saying “Thank you,” They were both trying to fight him just so they could touch one another.

“Snap OUT of it,” He grumbled at the both of them, getting Lance into a headlock and pushing Keith away with his metal arm.

“Oh my,” Coran and Queen Mirri, hearing the commotion, came over, “Have their arguments turned to an actual brawl?” Mirri asked.

“I wish,” Shiro said, wondering what his life had come to.

“Shiro,” Allura said, her voice sultry as she came up behind him and slid a hand down his chest, “I have a gift for you,” She held up the ring she had taken from Pidge. Shiro groaned.

“No!” Pidge came up out of nowhere and punched Shiro in the jaw.

Shiro was hardly hurt, but did let go of Keith and Lance in shock. Like magnets the two of them snapped back together, mouths on each other and Keith’s leg coming up to wrap around Lance’s hip, as Lance held it up by the thigh. 

Shiro was going to get a headache at this rate, “Pidge, come on.”

“I’ll-I’ll fight for her if I have to!” She said, putting her fists up. Shiro sighed, not taking any type of defensive posture. Still, when Pidge tried to hit him, he intercepted her fist easily.

Allura jumped in front of Shiro, “No one hurts MY man!” She said and thrust forward, sending Pidge tumbling to the ground.

“Allura!” Coran screamed horrified. Shiro grabbed onto Allura’s arms trying to restrain her, but that only made her turn into his arms, pulling him into an embrace.

Hunk and Prince Dorias came over, likewise attracted by the commotion, Hunk blinked, eating a snack from a tray he was carrying, taking in the scene. “What the—what’s happening?”

Shiro was relieved to see Pidge sitting up, not obviously hurt from being pushed. “Hunk,” Shiro said, begging for someone with sanity, “Would pull the lovebirds apart?” He turned to the Prince, “I’m sorry, Prince Dorias, we seem to be having a bit of a situation.”

“I can see,” Dorias said, looking at each member of the Voltron crew in turn. 

“I think its wonderful,” Mirri said, still attached to Coran, “Sometimes I think Betajorans are far too conservative with their affection, its wonderful to see species that don’t—oh,” 

Shiro frowned as Mirri clutched her head in pain. More interesting than that, was when Hunk, mimicking her perfectly, clutched his own head. Hunk froze for a moment, but then shoved the plate of food into Coran’s arms and knelt down to where Pidge was slowly picking herself up, “Pidge,” Hunk said, wrapping an arm around him, “Are you alright, my dear?”

He cradled her in his arms, but Shiro looked away at that point to stare up at Queen Mirri. Coran and Prince Dorias did the same. “What?” She asked, innocently. 

 

Less than 10 minutes later, they were all gathered in a Betajoran medical room, Queen Mirri lying on a bed. The Voltron crew had been split into two sides of the room somewhat forcefully, Shiro, Pidge, and Lance on one side, Allura, Hunk, and Keith on the other.

Prince Dorias and Coran walked in with the report from the doctor, “It’s definitely Zanthi fever.”

“Zanthi!” Mirri protested, “That’s impossible, that only affects older Betajorans.”

Dorias took a deep breath, “Well, then you have a particularly early case, mother,” Dorias said.

“I don’t understand,” Shiro said, trying very very hard not to look at Allura, “If she’s the one who has this…Zanthi fever or whatever, why were we all affected?”

Dorias sighed, “I’m afraid it’s to do with our telepathy. When Betajorans get Zanthi fever, they can’t always control when they’re projecting their emotions. Now, other Betajorans are relatively immune to the effects, but it seems with humans and alteans, you were picking up on my mother’s affection for,” He gave Coran a side glance, “someone. Anyway, it manifested by activating whatever latent feelings it found within your brains.”

“Latent,” Shiro asked, finally looking at Allura, “So…it didn’t create the feelings on its own?”

He really didn’t like the way Dorias was looking at him, “Well, the feelings are usually buried deep. You all might not have been ever aware of them.”

Shiro nodded. It was starting to make sense. He had been having weird feelings too, towards Allura, but this Zanthi fever or whatever was making it bigger than it actually was. He supposed he had a better handle on it from his time with the Galra. “So, how do we cure it?”

Dorias sighed, “Well, we can give my mother the treatments,” He said, nodding at Queen Mirri. “As for the rest of you, the symptoms should pass in a day or two.”

Shiro sighed and nodded, looking around. Hunk was looking at Pidge longingly, Pidge was looking at Allura longingly, Allura was looking at Shiro longingly, and Keith and Lance were doing something with their eyes that made Shiro want to turn away. “Right,” Lance said, “That’s great then.” He started backing up towards the door, Keith following him, “Well, if you don’t need me for anything else, Keith and I have some, uh, training to get done.” 

He tried to turn and run out the room, but Shiro grabbed him by the shoulders, “I think, maybe, training can wait.” He looked between Keith and Lance, “for a day or two?”

Both their shoulders sunk. 

 

Two days later they were all on a ship, flying away from Betajoran space. Things were starting to return to normal, except for the fact, Keith and Lance weren’t speaking to each other. Quite the opposite, they were avoiding one another entirely. 

The other thing that hadn’t gone back to normal was the fluttering feeling in Shiro’s chest whenever Allura was around. He supposed maybe it was going down, just slower than he could really notice.

He sat on a couch, staring into middle distance as he contemplated whether or not the feelings had increased or decreased, when the center of his affection herself sat beside him. “Don’t worry,” She said, putting her hands up in surrender, “I’m not here to jump you.”

He smiled, “I didn’t think you were.”

She smiled back, but still looked uncomfortable. “Pidge came up to me earlier. She apologized for her behavior under the Zanthi…whatever.”

Shiro nodded, “That’s good. She’s a good kid. I do wonder where she got that engagement ring, though.”

Allura chuckled, “Yes, well, it got me thinking that I owed you an apology as well,” She said.

Shiro blinked at her, “Oh, don’t worry about it. I understand completely.”

“Still,” She said, “I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. It was inappropriate and…I’m just sorry.”

Shiro smiled, “I forgive you.” She smiled back, “Honestly, I’m just glad the fever’s died down enough everyone can control themselves. I felt like I was wrestling the whole team.”

Her brows pinched ever so slightly, “Died down?” She asked, “Shiro, the fevers been gone completely, all day.” 

He blinked at her. “Oh.” He swallowed, “Uh, sorry.”

She smirked, “It’s alright. You weren’t affected, so you don’t feel it as much.”

He nodded, “R-right.”

She nodded in turn, “Well, then, we’re good, as Lance would say.” She got up and went back to her duties, leaving Shiro even more confused than before.

If the Zanthi fever was over…why was he still feeling warm and fluttery?

**Author's Note:**

> For this series, I have a list of episodes that I'll be doing that I have at least some idea of how to do, but if you have an episode you'd like to request me to parody, let me know! I will be doing mostly one-off type of episodes, so nothing super over-arching or plot-heavy.
> 
> Let me know what you think! My tumblr is dork-empress.tumblr.com


End file.
